


The Game

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

It was cold. Merlin it was extremely and terribly cold, and she was currently sitting on the Gryffindor's bench; which, by the way, was freezing cold.

Not to mention it was Friday and right now she should be curled up on her warm couch, reading the latest muggle book of Anna Banks - Of Poseidon, that her mother sent to her last weekend. But she wasn't and deep down Hermione really didn't mind, because she was in love.

She was absolutely besotted with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy; she was so in love with him that she actually enjoyed the long games of Quidditch that now constituted her every Friday and Saturday evenings.

'Speak of the devil' she thought wryly, smiling widely as Draco flew across the field. She excused herself from Ginny and Parvati as she quickly made her way to the front of the seats between the stands and the hundred meter down from the field.

A bright smile covered Draco's face as he made his way towards her, "Hey there, Granger." He murmured, before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hi, yourself." She murmured back, smiling widely as Draco played with her fingers.

"I have to go catch a snitch, but I'll see you after?" He asked, before giving her one of his cute half smiles he usually never gives to anyone but her.

She nodded, biting her lower lip to contain the wide smile that was threatening to split her face in half. She whistled playfully as he flew off towards the rest of his team, he turned around and gave her a quick wink before turning back to the rest of his team.

Hermione leaned against the wall that saves her from falling out to the ground, resting her chin in between her knuckles as she continued to smile widely. She was too busy being deliriously happy to notice a boy from the opposing team flying towards her.

"Hey I'm Justin , I was just wondering if you could tell me where the best place to drink is, you know for after the game?" Justin asked, leaning against the fence next to her.

She raised your eyebrows, "Probably Rosmerta's, why?" She answered, slightly confused as to why Justin, who was very attractive by the way, even from the smartest house was asking her.

"Well, if you're not busy, after the game you should go to Rosmerta's with me, I hear from a very beautiful source it's the best place." He answered, smiling widely at her.

She smiled at him softly. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." she murmured apologetically.

He winced slightly, "Oh, awkward, sorry. Well, you have a good night then." He said, awkwardly walking backwards towards his team.

She waved at him, chuckling lightly before turning her gaze over towards the Slytherin team. She tried to make eye contact but he was glaring at Justin, and if looks could kill... He would be extremely dead.

"Oh boy..." She quietly murmured under her breath, already predicting how this evening was going to end.

Sure enough the moment Madam Hooch blew his whistle, Draco took off after Justin , who just sat there, on his broom trying to find the snitch. Everyone in the crowd let out a collective "ouch" when he collided into Justin violently. Justin fell from his broom and to the ground and he didn't get up.

Madam Hooch made the quick work of getting Draco off of the field, Draco was fuming as he made his way over towards Hermione; he plopped down on the bench in front, mumbling angry incoherent phrases under his breath.

Hermione quickly went down to the benches trying hard not to trip from the stairs as she walked to Draco and stood behind him.

"That was some hit." She said wryly, smirking at Draco knowingly.

He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, "I mean it was just a hit." He said lowly.

Hermione laughed, "Right, it wasn't because you were jealous, right?" She teased, smiling at him widely.

He snorted, "Um, no. He was just in my way." Hu murmured, crossing his arms as he pouted in his corner.

"Of course, right, the guy whom sat on his broom and trying to find the snitch on the opposite side of the field was in your way." she said sarcastically.

He turned around and glared at her playfully, "Alright, so maybe I was a jealous. Can you blame me for knocking him out? Look at you." He said, smiling at her softly.

She blushed, but quickly recovered with their normal witty banter, "I am pretty hot." She murmured playfully, throwing her arms around his neck.

"But you have nothing to worry about, do you have any idea what tonight is?" she asked.

He shook his head, with an adorable confused expression on his face.

She smirked as she said, "The time where I get to read my favourite book."

He chuckled as he pulled her as close as his uniform allowed, "Wow, you must love me a lot than that muggle book of yours." He murmured, inching his face towards hers.

She smiled warmly, "Mmm, I think I do love you than my book." She whispered as their lips connected.


End file.
